Raghath
|birth = September 3 2484|death = July 24 2557 (age 72)|rank = * |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 4in|weapons = *Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle *Light Rifle|skin color = Dark Grey|eyes = Orange|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Harvest Campaign *Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 02|affiliation = Servants of the True Reclaimers}}Raghath (Born: Vosou 'Sradom) was a powerful who was once in the and later became the leader of the Servants of the True Reclaimers. Like many commanders, he was known for his cunning wit in combat and in politics. He was also a strong believer in the Covenant Religion and desired to do nothing but achieve their goal of wiping out humanity. Early Years Born in the state of 'Sradom, Vosou was trained as the runt of the litter and viewed as a lesser being by his peers and even his family. However, he was still heavily trained in the art of combat and proved to be a less than stellar warrior, but was tenacious and held a great deal of honor. He was eventually given a position within the Covenant Navy and proclaimed as worthy to go to war against the humans. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant war, Vosou was able to prove himself over and over again throughout his times throughout the war. Harvest Campaign When the war began, Vosou was deployed to the first site of conflict, Harvest. 'Sradom was deployed with a group of other elites and a few squads of grunts to the surface to pick off human defends from the surface. The squad was sent into a small town and easily began opening fire at humans. The team were able to wipe out the small squad but were attacked by a team of ODSTs and pinned down with the grunts all dead and two of the five other Sangheili also taken out. 'Sradom quickly acted and used one of his fallen ally's needle rifle and killed three of the ODSTs. One then attempted to escape but was cut off by 'Sradom and then beheaded by the elite. The squad kept pushing forward and soon discovered a small forerunner relic in on the town's catacombs. When they found it, 'Sradom reported it and began almost to worship it. However, a squad of humans emerged and attacked the three elites, killing all but 'Sradom. He then used the relic, which was a light rifle, to kill the humans and evacuated the area with another relic which appear to be a map. When 'Sradom returned to his ship, the shipmaster honored and praised him for finding the relics to assist them in winning the war. Finding the Northern Installation Vosou was deployed with Field Master Wamik to the northern regions of the planet to uncover and excavate a Forerunner site to assist the Covenant via the map he had found. As he was uncovering the artifact, the squad of humans found the location of the installation and attacked in force. 'Sradom and others then defended the installation with wraiths, banshees and several other pieces of equipment but the humans soon broke into the facility and knocking out Vosou. The Sangheili was then retrieved by other Covenant forces and returned to his fleet for further deployment. Battle of Earth Years later, Vosou at the rank of Shipmaster entered the Battle of Earth along with his fleet to finish off the humans at their homeland. 'Sradom and had his ship enter around the city of Mombasa to assist the High Prophet of Truth in destroying the city. 'Sradom was then ordered to take a few squads onto the surface of the planet in order to take down human defends who would stand against the Covenant. When the squad landed on the surface, Vosou and his troops went around the city and found several remaining marines and army soldiers ambushing the squads. The Covenant retaliated and actually were able to capture a group of civilians and held them hostage to lure out more warriors. The plan worked and several squads of marines came to the rescue but ultimately failed and killed by Vosou and his men. 'Sradom and his men were eventually called back to their ship and continued ground operations until they were replaced by the brutes as military commanders and soon hunted for betraying the Covenant due to the Arbiter. As a result, Vosou joined the Arbiter's rebellion out of survival and assisted both the elites and humanity in their attacks against Truth's forces. 'Sradom and his own group of elites attacked several brute convoys and other Covenant supply routes to steal necessary supplies for the Sangheili separatist and the UNSC. Eventually, Truth's fleet left Earth and 'Sradom gathered a band of followers and also fled the system. Post War Era Following the end of the war, 'Sradom began going by the name of Raghath in order to mask his identity so he may continue the mission of the Covenant and finding the Sacred Rings. Thus he dubbed his followers as the Servants of the True Reclaimers and began to fight the humans once again. Sacred Ring Campaign During the first voyage of the fleet, the faction was able to find and secure a set of coordinates from the UNSC. The fleet was soon chased down by a small group of UNSC ships lead by the UNSC Shakespeare. When the Servants released fighters to cut the humans off, another fleet of human and Sangheili warships emerged from slip-space to assist the Shakespeare. Raghath then ordered all ships to make the jump into slip-space to escape the humans and make it to the rings. Raghath and his ship was able to make the jump only with two other ships to the ring to escape the UNSC. However, the Shakespeare was able to track them down and engaged them yet again. However, the two other ships were able to shoot the cruiser down but it was forced onto the ring with escape pods spreading all throughout the area. Raghath then deployed his forces all across the ring to recover artifacts as well as find the library to activate the ring. Once the troops were deployed, a small uprising began lead by Ooskoo to ally the humans and conquer Raghath. Soon the uprising went into hiding and the invasion continued. Battle of Island 1 During the search for the artifacts, Raghath and his troops encountered a small band of humans that soon invaded the valley fortress keeping the humans inside. Easily claiming the island base for themselves, the commanders had then returned to the rest of the crew with the discovery of a forerunner AI they deemed, Cassi. Using Cassi, the UNSC was able to learn more about their current location and soon learned of a Covenant assault. Gearing up and preparing, the Covenant struck at the crack of dawn, with Zulu defending the west and Whiskey on the east. After hours of battle, the Midsummer's Night Air Force came and drove off the rest of the the Covenant. Assault on the Spire Once fully recovered from the attack, Captain Arc and George-A446 then agreed to take the fight to the Covenant. Returning to the canyon they were previously stationed at, the UNSC struck a Covenant Spire with hard force. Capturing the Spire, the spartans and Arc then attacked a Forerunner palace over-looking the island. Spartan Team Whiskey, and Lucas attacked the palace. Taking it out local Covenant defenses, the spartans entered the building. But soon they realized it was a trap as all the spartans were separated and trapped, with Archangel and George losing contact with everyone else. Reuniting After waking up, George made his way through the palace and found an open area for communications to the island. Getting picked up by the rest of Whiskey, George was informed that Archangel was dead and now he had full command. Going to a far tower discovered by scouts, Zulu Team found a large Covenant deployment. Breaking into the facility, Zulu learned that the facility was holding the ring's Care-taker, 871 Peaceful Holder. Taking the monitor back to the island, Holder told the humans that the Covenant were planning on activating the ring. Mobilizing their forces, the UNSC moved to the control room for their final assault. Attacking the Control Room Before the UNSC attacked the Control Room, members of the Swords of Sanghelios came to their aid lead by Field Marshal Ooskoo. Attacking in full force, the spartans and Ooskoo entered the facility and confronted the Covenant leader, Fleet Master Raghath. Ooskoo and Rahgath began to duel the other while Peaceful Helper, and Whiskey entered the control room whilst Zulu assisted with outside assault. Stopping the ring just as it fired, the spartans returned only to see Ooskoo lying dead on the ground. Rahgath the began to attack Whiskey but was stopped by Holder and killed. Using captured Corvettes, the spartans, swords and UNSC returned to Earth. Psych-Interviews Personality Due to his belittlement and constant looking down upon by his peers and allies, Raghath grew into become a ruthless killer and leader. Raghath seemed to care little for those against him and his beliefs but greatly supported those who were allied with him and respected those under him as well if they did their jobs correctly and efficiently, resulting in Raghath in ruling with fear rather than respect for example. He is a strong believer in the Covenant religion and regularly worships Forerunner technologies and buildings as a sign of respect and his devotion to his people's religion. He can also be merciless when fighting opponents preferring to behead his foes than just to shoot them. Physical Appearance Like most Sangheili, Raghath stands at around 8ft (8 foot 4 inches to be exact) and has orange eyes with dark grey skin. Raghathth has several battle scars from numerous campaigns and he was brutally strong and wielded several battle scars proving it as so. Raghath was also known for having incredible speed and stamina along with major endurance. However, he was also known for being the runt of his litter and thus had to both earn his muscle and endurance as well as his scars from the battlefield. Relationships Ooskoo Ooskoo and Raghath were known to be close allies and considered one another brothers constantly. Eventually though, due to Raghath's ideals, Ooskoo betrayed his former brother. The two dueled countless ties until Ragahth finally defeated Ooskoo and killed him before being killed himself. Quotes Confirmed Kills Humans: 6,734 Sangheili: 201 Total Kills: 6,935 Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Sangheili